


Moonlight Hunter

by mokusei



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BUT they get a happy ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bad rapping, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Disability, Disabled Character, Don't Try This At Home, Epic Bromance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makoto and the Gang do not know Rin yet, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, So much Angst y'all gonna hate me, So much angst, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is a sadistic fuck who tortures the Characters, There's a lot of Triggers in this Fic though at the beginning of each chapter they'll be listed, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of self harm, non-binary characters, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokusei/pseuds/mokusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto Tachibana is finally able to communicate with his Soulmate within the depths of his dreams he is happy. That is until the next nights he is speaking to a different person. By the end of the week he is left with only one question: Why are so many people his Soulmates and what exactly does that mean? When a small group joins his own he is left with the harsh realisation that this entire Soulmate business could break the group apart and he definitely doesn't want that. The only question is, how long can he hide himself from his soulmates?</p>
<p>The only soothing for his aches is the beautiful Moonlight reflected in the sea of his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Hunter

When he opens his eyes he feels cold sweat trickle down the side of his face, causing him to release a sigh. Forest Green eyes close as the brunet desperately attempts to calm himself. He's not sure why he's had such horrid pains but a part of him fears it has to do with all this soulmate business. He's aware that Soulmates are meant to be together, whether as friends or as lovers is always a question that is left unanswered until they meet each other, however if this condition is not fulfilled the one left behind will feel the loss of their soulmate in the form of aches until they're with their soulmate. It's a cruel concept that has driven some into insanity and Makoto prays it's not the case with him, but somehow he just can't think of any other cause for it. Out of his flatmates he is the one with the healthiest life-style; he eats properly unlike Nagisa who disregards his health by stuffing himself with Candy or Haruka who ditches other healthy food for Mackerel more than enough. All of them do sports regularily, he does work-outs and rests properly. 

Or rather, he rested properly, ever since these aches begun he couldn't properly sleep, even Nagisa had noted it earlier today while Haruka had stared at him with worry. A sigh leaves his parted lips again, this time out of frustration. If his soulmate really is the cause for his struggles then he's doomed. Not only does he not know who that even is but he even has multiple ones, so the pain increases tenfold, really. It's not even unlikely, as far as he's concerned he's counted the number of his soulmates to be four. _FOUR_ Soulmates are a lot and the chances that one or two of them are in a relationship aren't that unlikely. If Makoto has really bad luck - which he might have - then all of them are dating someone and he's _really_ doomed. All he can do for now is try to live with the pain-attacks as well as he can; it's not like he can do anything else, honestly. 

When someone knocks the door he jolts up, gaze moving from the door towards his alarm. _02:01 AM_ It's late and Makoto doesn't want Nagisa or Haruka to wake up but seeing as his Room is right next to the floor that leads outside he assumes they're not going to hear from their rooms. He doesn't want to risk anything though so he simply stands up, throwing over his his haphazardly and quickly putting sweatpants over his boxers. He trudges towards the door, yawning against the palm of his hand as he simply opens the door, to tired to check who it could be. When his gaze lays upon a maroon-haired male that seems to be about his age Makoto blinks thrice. "Ah, I'm sorry for intruding you at this ungodly hour-" the male begins and Makoto can't help but stare at his lips, enchanted by the beautiful voice that leaves them. Either the male doesn't notice or he ignores it but he continues to speak anyways. 

"I was out with my, uh, _friend_ when someone stole our car. We were on our way back to our Hotel but we couldn't find the way anymore and then it started raining and the shitty night got worse and- Long Story short, we were wondering if you could tell us how to get to the **Nestland**?" he asks and it's only then that Makoto catches the slight difference in the words he speaks, he's perfectly fluent in japanese so Makoto wouldn't have expected it but now that he has focused again he hears the slightly off pronounciation of certain words. He nods, explaining the way to the male, even giving him his phone number in case he and his friend get lost again. The male thanks and for the first time since Makoto saw him he looks genuinely happy, not grumpy. And he's so adorable Makoto can feel his heart thumping in his chest. 

It's only when he closes the door after the red-eyed male left that he notices something off. And it's only when he feels the pain pick up again that his eyes widen. And it's only when Makoto realises he just met one of his soulmates that he releases a groan of genuine frustration. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trainwreck of Sin who even allowed me on AO3


End file.
